


Alergria Del Santo Hueco

by Mangachan78



Series: Fem!Ichigo [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Drama, Homophobia, Suicidal Thoughts, Tomboy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime has feelings for Ichigo, and if the summer is coming . Feelings are showing up, and emotion are coming to, in their summer days and nights YURI ! FemIchigo x Orihime !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> A other fic of Crimson-Red24 ( her fics are in Dutch and on Fanfiction ) ! I'm sorry it's so late, I translated the other fics too . And I'm working my own chap's ( with the help of Ally-chan ) 
> 
> This is a fem!IchigoxOrihime, the title and the chapter's have spanish names ... Okay I think it's spanish, don't know :( ? 
> 
> first chap - Sonrisa ( Smile )
> 
> Please enjoy the chap !
> 
> \- Manga-chan78

Her smile was worth like gold thought Orihime, as she looked at Kurosaki Ichigo . Who was playing football with the boys, Orihime's heart beat faster . As she heard Ichigo laugh, she sounded like a angel singing for her . Only for her .

Everyone could see that Orihime was in love with the other girl, the first one who know was Tatsuki .

Who supported her friend, Chad know something but did not say anything . Uryu too he know but keeps it to himself . All the rest of the school, families or friends, did not know that Orihime was in love . With the beautiful warrior with he short orange hair .

" Orihime ." Orihime looked away from the field, and saw Tatsuki hold two water bottles .

" Here it's pretty hot today ." She said and sat down beside her, and drank the water from her bottle . Orihime thanked Tatsuki, and looked back at the field ."

" What are you planning to do ? This summer I mean . " Asked Tatsuki ." Ah nothing maybe just sit home, or go to the stores ." Orihime said with a smile ." What ? The whole summer ? They said it will be very hot this year, you better go to the beach ." Tatsuki said .

" We're going to Spain this year, if you want you can come along . You just have to ask, it will be very borig sitting at home the whole day and do nothing ."

Orihime shrugged ." I'll survive, I'm not the vacation type anyway . It sounds more that the school year will just fade away if I do . So I wanna do it easy, we might not even be in the same classroom .." Tatsuki looked at Orihime, who looked at Ichigo .

She just made a goal that made Orihime smile and blush ." You want to stay with her ? " Asked Tatsuki ." Yes .. But it will be impossible, she will fall on a other . A stronger boy, and he will make her laugh . Not a girl with a weak personality . "

" That's not true Orihime, you have your own strength . And you let her laugh, and who now says ..." but Tatsuki was interrupted by Ichigo ." hey can I borrow a bottle of water ? " Ichigo asked as she swept her sweat, away from her forehead .

Her orange hair was bit stuck on her forehead, and her cheekc were red from the running . " Here ." Orihime said without thinking, as gave her bottle of water . Ichigo smiled and took the water bottle, Orihime tried not to give a response .

As their fingers touched and watched as Ichigo, drank the water when she was done . She gave it back ." Thank you ." She said .

" It's nothing . "

" Hey Ichigo what are you planning to do this summer ? " Asked Tatsuki as she stood up ." Do not know, we still have no plans ." She said back ." Where are you going Tatsuki ? " Asked Orihime as she starts, to get nervous because she sat alone with Ichigo . Who sat down and doing her shoelaces .

" I have to go to the dojo, see you later ." And walked away from the two girls, the two were alone on the bench . Orihime played a little with her long hair, and looked at Ichigo a bit ." What are you doing for the summer Orihime ? "

" Nothing ." She said quietly ." How nothing how come ? " Ichigo looked at her, as she finished her shoes . " I do not really have much to do, so I will maybe just stay home ."

There was a pause between them ." Do you want to hang out with me and the others ? It will not be much, but better than nothing right ? "

" I think about it ." Orihime said she hoped Ichigo, did not notice her blush . Ichigo smiled and patted Orihime's head .

" All right then ! Well I'm going back ! " And she ran to the field, and played back football with the boys . Orihime sighed a little, but smiled as her heart beat happy .

Even though the others will be there, Ichigo asked her to hang out . Being around her the whole summer, makes her very happy ! She can't wait for the summer to start .


	2. Lágrimas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2- Lágrimas ( Tears )
> 
> \- Manga-chan78

Orihime looked with her gray eyes, to the blue sky in the outside world . She was sitting in class, with everyone else who listened to the teacher . Except for Orihime who pays attention, to the white clouds that float on the air .

She wants rest on it, and day dream the whole day . And Ichigo will be sitting next to her, smile at her, laugh with her . " Inoue-san ! " Orihime looked at the teacher, who looked at her annoying . Some students looked also at Orihime's direction ." Yes . "

" Can you answer my quiestion ? " Asked the teacher Orihime swallowed, she did not even heard it . And did not know which page they were on ." Huh what's the question again ? " The teacher sighed and asked Uryu, who answered correctly .

Orihime looked a bit ashamed, but let go since it already happened . And can not do anything abou tit, but tried to listen again .

What the teacher is teaching about, Orihime di deven like it . But then she looked shocked as, the bell rang very loud . And stood up and took her stuff . Tatsuki went to her ." Sleepy head there is something wrong right ? "

" No it's nothing Tatsuki-chan, I just kind of tired . And thought that the clouds will make fine pillows, and large soft king beds ! " She said with a smile ." Certainly it's not often, you don't pay attention to the class . You can tell me though ." She said Orihime smiled, Tatsuki is always worried about her .

She is the best friend Orihime could have ." Orihime ! " Orihime was suddenly in the arms of Chizuru . " My sweet little hime, you looked so cute ! Would you like to take a nap, on my lap of course .." But she was interrupted by Tasuki, and the two were arguing . Orihime did not understand, why it always happened .

Suddenly she saw Ichigo and Renji leave togehter alone, Orihime looked at the two girls . And then she left secretly followed the other two . She kept walking after them, until both stopped and looked around . As someone was there, Orihime hid herself behind the wall .

And tried to listen what they were talking about ." Okay Renji make this quick ."

" Yeah huh .. You are my best friend, and I trust you a lot .. And I want to ask you something, it's .." Is Renji asking her out ? It sounded like that ." So it will be nice if you give me .."

Oh god ! Oh god ! Orihime felt her heart break, as she tried to hear all of it . Oh wait Ichigo is saying something now ." Sure ." Was her answer Orihime sat there with her mouth open, Ichigo seemed to lean forward .

But Orihime did not wanted to look, as she left quickly . She felt tears coming her eyes, she bumped into someone ." Orihime ? " She saw Tatsuki who fell on the ground like her ." Where were you ? You were suddenly gone, and I can't find you and ... Orihime why .. Why are you crying ? "

Orihime wiped her tears away, and held Tatsuki ." I want to go home Tatsuki-chan, I do not feel so good for the moment ." Tatsuki looked at her, and then nodded yes .

And took their stuff and told the teacher, who gave them a piece of paper .So that they could go .

As The two walked to Orihime's house, Tatsuki noticed the silence Orihime gave . And assumed that something bad must have happened ." Orihime are you sure everything is fine ? You can tell me ." Orihime shook her head no .

Moments later she looked at Orihime, who lay on her bed . Tatsuki sighed as she is leaving ." Orihime I have to go home now, call me if you feel well okay ." Orihime nodded in silence, Tatsuki went home .

With a worried face, as she looked at Orihime's house . Orihime's room the tears started to come, and she cry harder . As she tried to forget that moment between Ichigo and Renji .

Why does love hurt so much ?

Why did it not bring her a happy end ?

Love hurts so much, she just wanted to have love to make her happy . And with that in mind, she fell into a toubled sleep .


	3. Sonrisa Falsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - Sonrisa Falsa ( Fake Smile )

Orihime felt that the morning was gray and sad, as she walked to school slowly . She did not wanted to go, but went anyway .

It would be strange that she did not come, and for her luck she walked into Ichigo first .

" Hey Orihime ! " Orihime wanted to cry, but she puts on a fake smile . And waved back to her .

" what happened suddenly yesterday ? Do you not feel well ? You better stay home ." Ichigo said worried, Orihime felt bad that she . Makes the one she loves worried . " I feel fine now, don't worry about it ! "

" Are you sure ? I do not want you to hurt yourself, you know ." Orihime noticed that Ichigo did not really looked at her, and that hurts her heart . She may wanted to be with her new lover ." Of course ! Don't worry about it, come on let's go ! " She shouted and grabbed Ichigo's hand, and both walked to school . She did not noticed the blush on Ichigo's face .

When they arrived at school Orihime ran to Tatsuki, and Ichigo walked to Renji .

They talked for a bit, Orihime tries to ignore it . But sometimes her eyes fell on them ." Is there anything wrong Orihime ? " Asked Tatsuki ." No It's nothing ." She said ." You sure ? " Asked Tatsuki again, as she smells trouble ." Yeah ! "

The class began and Orihime tried not to look at her, or thinking about Ichigo .

Orihime's heart still ached about it, but she did not want to destroy someone else happiness . She's not like that, she wanted Ichigo to be happy .

She turned around, as she felt eyes on her . And saw Ichigo looking at her, she smiled slightly at her . Orihime blushed and smiled back, and looked back at the front . Her heart beats again, as she was pleased Ichigo smiled like that to her .

As class was finished Orihime, Tatsuki, Ichigo and the other girls . Make themself ready for gym, Orihime looked everywhere except Ichigo .

She did not dare to look at her, she will maybe blush . And then they would call her a pervert, because she blushed at a other girl's naked body ... Orihime did not really know, but she knew few girls in the school . Have feelings for other girls, but she thinks in class she's the only one .

Okay maybe after Chizuru, but she did not love her like that . " Hime . " Speak of the devil Orihime felt two hands on her breasts, she screamed a little and looked at Chizuru .

" Hime-chan I want you on my team ! You're in my team okay ! I want you on my team ! " Shouted Chizuru Orihime looked confused ." Chizuru shut up ! " Tatsuki shouted and pulled her away from Orihime ." Let me go ! Hime-chan save me from the manly bitch ! "

" What was that you freak ! " Chizuru and Tatsuki went on again, Orihime sighed and put on her shoes . These two really have to friends, everyone will be happy if they will not fight anymore . She looked at Ichigo who was busy, talking to Rukia .

" Hey Orihime want to hang out after school ? " Tatsuki asked as she beaten Chizuru ." Yeah okay ." She said with a smile, Tatsuki smiled back . As the two walked out the class, where the other boys and girls are . Chizuru hit suddenly Tatsuki's ass .

" What The Fuck ! Chizuru you fucking bitch ! " Orihime smiled as Tatsuki ran behind Chizuru ." Catch me if you can ! " Song Chizuru ."

Hey Orihime ." Orihime saw Ichigo walking to her, and smiled as she sgtopped ." Want to do something after school ? "

" Well I going to hang out with Tatsuki .. Why ? " Orihime got red cheeks, oh please don't let Ichigo notice !

" Oh no it's nothing .." Ichigo smiled her and walked back to Rukia, Orihime looked after her . She asked herself why, Ichigo's smile looked so fake .


	4. Labios Rojos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - Labios Rojos ( Red Lips )
> 
> \- Manga-chan78

It was seven weeks before it will be summer, Orihime has not talked to Ichigo for a long time . She said she was busy, but she know it will not last long . " Just talk to her ." Tatsuki said as she still did know, why Orihime ignored Ichigo for so long ." I .. Tatsuki-chan I'm not ready ."

" For what ? " Before Orihimle could say anything, Rukia walked to them ." Rukia is .."

But Tatsuki was interrupted by her, as Rukia slapped Orihime's face . " And then was for Ichigo ! " She shouted Tatsuki stood up and pushed Rukia away ." What was that for you dirty bitch ! " Tatsuki shouted back Orihime looked at Rukia, her eyes were wide open ." Rukia-chan ? "

" You made Ichigo cry ! Who do you think you are, how dare you to ignore her . For all she has done for you ! " Rukia shouted as tears came in her eyes, Orihime looked away from her ." It's none of your business ."

" This is my business, if you hurt my best friend ... "

" Well Tatsuki is also my best friend, but she or I don't come in each others business . If the other don't want that ! Have you got enough attention now ? Is that it you did not get enough attention ! " Orihime was feeling angery, as she was feeling she got more out of control ." Orihime .."

" Leave me alone ! " S

he ran away from them, as she noticed everyone was looking at them ." Go mind your own business ! " She shouted as she ran to the class, before anyone could say anything . She grabbed her stuff and went home, without saying anything to the teacher .

Her face looked angry and sad, her stomach turned around as she saw Ichigo and Renji together . But she ran past them ." Orihime ? " Orihime heard her name, and looked at the person who called her name . Ichigo looked worried and walked to her ." Are you okay ? "

" Yes certainly Rukia just spoke her mind ." Orihime answered bitterly, Ichigo looked shocked ." Orihime it's not .." But Orihime held her hand up, and Ichigo was silent . Renji looked at the two, he did not know what to say .

" You know Ichigo I always thought you were strong, and could solve your own problems . I admit sometimes you can't do something alone, but .. You do not see me begging Tatsuki, to help me with everything ." Orihime felt more tears are coming, but she did not dare to show them .

" I .. Nevermind go with your boyfriend to class ." And she turned around, and did not notice the tears Ichigo let out .

As Orihime got home, she threw her bag against the wall . And cried her eyes out, and she screamed .

Some time later she looked like a corpse, her heart hurts ." Nobody cares about me, I never find love again .." She know she was too hard on Rukia, Tatsuki, Renji and certainly Ichigo . No one had done anything wrong, she did let it all happen ." I'm so sorry . " She went to the picture of her big brother .

" Big brother since your death I was so alone, I thought there would not be anyone to be with . Until Tatsuki let me meet, the person who stole my heart ... Tell me big brother did I do something wrong ? Should I not love another woman ? Is my love this forbidden ? Now I feel empty, as I pushed everyone away . I'm so alone big brother say something, i don't want to be alone ."

But her brother did not answer her, he could only smile . Orihime thinks it was a sad smile, as he knows could not give her a answer .

Orihime did not go to school for 5 days, she also did not leave her home . Tatsuki went 5 times to her house, called her but Orihime did not answered . She ignored the outside world, she noticed that Renji, Uryu, Chad and even Rukia have called her . And even left messages behind .

_**\- Rukia's message -** _

_I'm sorry about the day before yesterday, I should have not done that :( Come back to school, everyone misses you, the exam is also coming . Can we save our friendship ? Because I really don't want to lose a friend, I feel really sorry what I did :'(_

But Orihime did not answer, as she stays in her house long enough . Maybe everyone will forget her, and she can rot in the house in peace .

Because the person she loved, has not said anything or called her . Orihime looked at her cellphone, tot he knife which lay on the table . It looked mighty, sharp, it called out her name .' _Use me and I'll let the blood pour out of your veins ..'_

Nobody will miss me, I only bring misery to them ." Her trembling hands took the knife, she looked at it . Then at her cellphone lying on the ground, no new messages it means everyone has given up .

As Orihime pressed the knife to her throat, before she could do it a little further .

Someone broke her door, as Orihime dropped the knife . And she stared at Tatsuki, Renji, Chad, Orihime noticed someone else walking in the house . Her orange hair that Orihime loves, and her brown eyes that looked angry .

" Ichigo .." But Orihime got slapped in her face ." Goddamned what are you doing ! " Ichigo shouted as she noticed the knife, Orihime looked angry and away from her .

" What do you care, it's none of your business ! " She shouted back at her ." These are my business ! Do you know how I felt, when you just ignored me . I felt so empty .." Ichigo began to cry ." What have I done, that you started to hate me ! What have I done ! "

Orihime did not answered, and looked at the others ." We will go outside, but you and I are not done yet ." Said Tatsuki as she took the boys outside, Orihime suddenly felt guilty . As she caused Ichigo tears ." I .. I'm sorry .. I felt jealous Ichigo .." Ichigo looked confused at her, why should she feel jealous .

" I've always liked you .. But I did not how how to deal with it, I have no one tell me what love is . And girls should not love girls ."

" Why are you jealous, I'm still single so I don't .."

" What ! But you are with Renji ! I've heard it myself ! "

" What about Renji ? He's with Rukia ! " Orihime looked dumbfounded ." But I heard it .. And I .."

" Stupid you have definitely not heard it all, Renji asked me if I help him . Getting together with Rukia, and I said yes ." Orihime looked away with a red face, and Ichigo also began to blush .

" But hey ... You said you liked me ." Orihime was even redder ." Oh ignore it ! I know you have no feelings for .." But she was interrupted, as she felt Ichigo's soft lips on hers . And she looked in shock, as one thing comes in her mind .

Kurosaki Ichigo is kissing her !


End file.
